


50/50

by superfast_pinetree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Junkrat's POV, Surreal, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfast_pinetree/pseuds/superfast_pinetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A promise hung there, a promise just out of you and your partner's grasp. A promise that dangled right above his and your's head, dangled by a string of words that strung that promise together. He couldn't see it, but you could. You could see it, only you. Was it because he had forgotten the words you spoke? Was it because he simply didn't care of you? Was it because he didn't consider that promise to be full and genuine? You thought these empty thoughts, staring up at the promise. Your hands tingled, your legs shook. Your body swayed as these thoughts pulled you lower, lower, and lower. Away from the promise. Away from the words, the string, the dangling. Away from him.</p><p>You pushed out your arm; the arm that was not real and was made of metal. You stretched and stretched, and you grasped the promise. But the second it touched your fingers it disappeared into a sea of empty words. It slunk away, it to be forever forgotten as you slipped into the same ocean that it melted into.</p><p>A promise, into a empty word sea. An empty promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50/50

A promise hung there, a promise just out of you and your partner's grasp. A promise that dangled right above his and your's head, dangled by a string of words that strung that promise together. He couldn't see it, but you could. You could see it, only you. Was it because he had forgotten the words you spoke? Was it because he simply didn't care of you? Was it because he didn't consider that promise to be full and genuine? You thought these empty thoughts, staring up at the promise. Your hands tingled, your legs shook. Your body swayed as these thoughts pulled you lower, lower, and lower. Away from the promise. Away from the words, the string, the dangling. Away from him.

You pushed out your arm; the arm that was not real and was made of metal. You stretched and stretched, and you grasped the promise. But the second it touched your fingers it disappeared into a sea of empty words. It slunk away, it to be forever forgotten as you slipped into the same ocean that it melted into.

A promise, into a empty word sea. An empty promise.

You hated it, having figured out that it had left your lips. You assumed that he forgot, and was why he hadn't sunk. Sunk into sadness, it seemed. Empty words grossly mixed with exhaustion, pain, and sadness. Mixed into some strange soup that was far to sickening to taste. He forgot, so you were left to drink that thick substance that made you're whole life more sluggish and tiring. Only you. Not others. Not even everyone around you that either treated you like likeness, tolerance or hate. But the three ways they treated you washed into the sea and made them blur into a singular, fine line. To them it was the same three emotions they treated you, because they were not affected by the waving tides. But you, you were affected. So that line translated into one category: hate. To you, they hated you. You normally would of not cared, but something about that ocean that clogged your brain muddled your way of handling things. You were now constantly wondering if they liked you were not. You were, even if you didn't admit it, scared of them. So scared that it blinded you. Even the concern your partner showed was muddled and pushed by your own self ignorance. All of this, caused by once sea. One sea you created, and one sea that started with one promise.

50/50.

That was what you said. That was what you told him. 50/50 spoils, in exchange for protection. He had always done his part of the deal. Most assassinations on you failed because of him, because he was so strong that you didn't need to worry about being killed. You were fine under his protection. For those first months, you hadn't worried about the promise that was made. All you cared about was explosives. But you were more reckless then. Your partner taught you to be more reserved, even the tiniest bit more than now. So as time progressed, you started to think of your end of the deal. Your end of the string of words that wound connect in a circular hoop of a full promise; and now, after all this time, you still hadn't done your end. Yes, there were small instances. But you meant something big in those words you first told him- and you never repaid. So the ocean, the ocean that your drowning in now, started to build up in your body. The thoughts that made you upset clogged the drain that kept the ocean pass, and it started to fill you. It filled your legs, torso, arms, and eventually even your head. But it never passed your eyes. Not for a long time.

The first time it happened was right before you saw the dangling words. The night that you had stayed up in filled you with even more of the body of water, so much so that the months and even years of holding it back began to get to you. You were so full, you trembled and shook. You clung onto stumps that had replaced your arms and legs. You heaved and held your aching head, because the dam that was right behind your eyes were cracking. That night, that particular night made them crack. Not any other night, only this one.

After a while, that dam broke.

Streams and torrents of the sea streamed past your eyes, stinging your cheeks and dripping from your chin as they hit the floor. The flow made your brain ache and hurt, and eventually even your stomach gave in to the rapids and it twisted. It twisted, and you choked until more of the ocean spat past your mouth.

That was the only night you let it pass.

Now you held it together, and nobody but you knew what had happened that night. Not even him. 

You swam in the ocean. You were exhausted.

And now, it was yet again another night. Just like that one. Just like the one where you let it all pass.

He was lying in bed, sound asleep as you sat at the edge of the same exact furniture. Your eyes were wide, wild, almost. The sea that no one else could see or feel was up to your neck, barely reaching your chin. Even though it was just any other night to some, it wasn't for you. It was particularly dark, the darkness burning your insides. It was filling you up again; the water building up as you thought about the empty things you did. The empty promise you made, the things you did throughout your life that probably resulted in death and pain. The water that spawned from the emotions that you thought, breaking the barrier that kept the sea from passing. The sea that would add to the one one that soaked you now. The sea that was almost like a soup of illness. The bashing up against the barrier made you tremble and shake. It made you want to move; just to be able to get out of what you were doing. It made you want to move. It made you want to stop the sea from spreading.

You stood. The water lashed against you, forcing you under the waves and forcing you to swim. But to others, you were walking.

You walked from the room, from the house.

You swam through the darkened liquid.

The night pulled at your insides as you strode down the street.

The water urged you forward.

You limped faster, feeling the dam breaking.

You felt the sea shove you forwards.

The dam broke, and you stopped. Rivers streamed down your face and fell to the ground.

You felt the ocean rise higher and higher.

You heard someone call your name. Junkrat, they said. What were you doing?

A muddled voice was barely heard as you saw the promise, drifting through the sea right in front of you.

Without looking, you crossed the road. Two brown eyes stared at you as you passed.

You reached for the promise with the same metal arm.

Something was heard as you attempted to continue crossing. Something that made you stop.

As you reached through the water, you looked up to see two yellow lights glaring at you, approaching slowly.

_"Junkrat, what's up with you? Why aren't you moving- Oh my god-"_

The lights approached at a faster pace.

_"Junkrat, run!"_

You grabbed the promise.

\--------------------------------------

The voice was cut off as something hit you. You felt yourself skidding on pavement, and you came to a swift close. Everything burned, everything hurt all over and you heard distance screams and calls as everything went black.

You succumbed to the blackness, and with a sigh the sea drained away. It drained all the way gone until it was empty and all that was left was you and blackness that was somehow comforting.

50/50. That was what you said. Half the spoils, for protection. And now you gave your side of the deal back.

Roadhog no longer had to protect you.


End file.
